Fallen Together
by Jumish
Summary: Felix Kjellburg is confused over something. Something big. He feels butterflies in his stomach when he sees him. His skin tingles when he speaks. And yet, Felix doesn't want to believe that he loves Cryaotic. May become mature in later chapters. **I do NOT own ANY of these characters, and this is all FAKE. FICTION.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at him all day. I can't help it. He's just so...perfect. His deep blue eyes, his gorgeous long, brown hair. That damn voice. Wait. What the hell am I saying?

"Felix? Hello? Felix!" My girlfriend, Marzia, had called me for a third time. I snapped back into reality and realized that class had ended. I stared at her. I couldn't do anything but stare. I was dumbfounded. Why did I have those stupid thoughts? I'm not some faggot. I have a gorgeous girlfriend, who I love.

"Felix, you're starting to scare me." She was giving me a look of confusion, and yes, fear.

"What? Oh. Uh-sorry. I just kinda zoned there, I guess."

"Let's go to lunch." She smiled and grabbed my hand. Marzia half walked, half dragged me to the cafeteria. The room was full of life, and stereotypes. Goths in the corner, nerds at the back, the jocks and cheerleaders at the front. Everyone else just filled in the gaps. I take my normal spot around the centre with Toby, Anthony, Ian, and of course, Marzia. They were all fighting about old Nintendo games.

"Obviously Super Mario 64 wins." Anthony stated.

"Nah man, the Smash Bros wins." Toby exclaimed.

"Can't we eat? We have this conversation everyday!" Ian whined. Marzia laughed. I managed to spit out a nervous chuckle and we sat down, Marzia beside Anthony, and I directly across. I couldn't get Cry out of my head. What the hell is happening?

"Aw, shit. I got mayo on my jeans!" Toby said, wiping his jeans, around the unmentionables, with his hand. "Anyone got a napkin?" Everyone shook their head, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hey friend, need this?"

Fuck.

I turned my head ever so slightly and saw Cry, standing with almost perfect posture, a green shirt and his hair nicely combed. How he got it to stay that nice, I'll never know. He was standing right beside Toby, napkin in hand. His deep, blue eyes hidden behind his glasses made quick eye contact with mine. I felt myself blush and turned away before he noticed.

"Oh, um thanks Cry." Toby took the napkin and started to clean his pants.. I dared to look up to see what was happening. Cry was happily smiling that wonderful smile, Ian and Anthony were laughing among themselves, Marzia was blushing a little at the fact Toby was rubbing, erm, down there.

"Oh, Felix!" I feel my face burn up as he called my name. I felt...weird when he said it. I looked down at my feet so no one would see.

"Y-yeah Cry?"

"See you in gym." Cry smiled again, and walked away with the smallest of waves. Everyone was looking at Cry with awe, then ate like nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark. I lift my hand up to my face and I can't make it out. I opened my mouth to speak,but nothing came out.

_Felix. _

A voice. Where was it?

I turn my head to see a light. How did I not see it? In the middle of the light, is a chair.

_Sit down, Felix._ The voice cooed. I couldn't make out who's voice it was, or where. I tried to turn around. I didn't trust this. I couldn't move. It was like I was under some kind of spell. My legs decided to take me to my seat. I sat down, and another light came on. Cry was in the middle of the light. He was smiling.

_Hi, friend._ He said. But his lips weren't moving. I was listening through my head, instead of my ears. Cry came closer, bringing his light with him. I tried to greet him, but I couldn't move. My heart was pounding, my forehead gross with sweat. Cry bend down to eye level and stared at me. I stared right back. He leaned in closer, and closer, until his nose was touching mine. He stared and smiled, his blue eyes meeting with mine. Then he started to lean in more, and more until-

I woke up. I fucking woke up. Cry was going to kiss me and I woke up. I looked over myself and put my hand through my hair. I was sweating all over the place, and my height looking like the Empire State Building.

_Shit,_ I thought to myself, _I think..I think I like him._ I sat there in the dark, thinking about what had happened. That dream made me realize I'm bisexual. Am I only gay for Cry? I still don't know. I haven't felt this way about another guy before, so how the hell am I supposed to know?

I grabbed my laptop. 3:51 AM. Of course. I went onto silly Internet websites, watched some videos, read some articles, fell asleep.

I woke up to my dog licking my face. Maya was sticking her tongue in my nostril.

"MAYA! Aahaha, stoop!" I grabbed her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning to you to." She licked my face as if she responded. I picked her up, cradling her in my arm likes a baby. She loves being held like that. We walked out of my room, and headed downstairs for some food.

***I'm sorry for the short chapter, not much I could add... I'll try to make the next chapter longer.***


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, _solsken_." My mother always calls me "solsken", which means "sunshine". We moved from Sweden a little more than 3 years ago, so our accents are still strong. We don't really speak Swedish much, except for the occasional nickname, or when my parents fight.

"Hi, mom." I put down Maya, and walked to our dinning room table, grabbing an apple. I sat at our small round table. It's only my mom, my dad, and myself so we don't need a big table.

"How was your sleep? I thought I heard you talking last night," Mom said, giving me a look as she flipped an omelet. Your omelet's done."

"Thanks," I got up to grab my plate. "And yeah, I think I did talk last night. I had a strange dream."

"Strange? How strange?"

"Well," I started. I looked up at her. I couldn't tell her what happened. She'd be mortified, or weirded out. "I don't really remember. I just remember that it left me feeling odd."

"Oh." My mom was cracking an egg. She didn't look or speak to me for a while. I think she could tell I was lying. I didn't like lying to her, but it was better this way. She wouldn't understand. Besides, I'm not sure I completely understood it myself. We stayed in silence, her cooking breakfast, and I was eating, sometimes getting a little bit to Maya.

"Good morning! Hey Felix," Finally my dad had come down to break the silence. He ruffled my hair as he passed me. I hate it when he does that. "Ah, that smells delicious!"

"Honey, keep your voice down. We have neighbours you know." He laughed and kissed her cheek. My dad is a loud man. But my mom always handles him well. They're so cute. They act like a teenage couple.

I finished my omelet to leave them alone. I had to get ready for school anyway. I made my way upstairs into my room. I got dressed, blah blah, same old routine. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs.

I left in a hurry. I don't know why. I didn't have anything special today. Just some math here, a little chemistry there, Phys Ed first. Wait..P.E? Shit..I think I wanted-no, needed to see Cry. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I stood there like an idiot. Why did I need to see him so badly? We barely ever talk, and only have two classes together. Heck, I barely knew him. But I felt...attached to him. Like I could only love him. No one else could have him.

_Think of Marzia. Think of Marzia._ I thought to myself. It was the only way to not think about you-know-who. It was actually working for a while. I thought of Marzia's beautiful smile, her gorgeous hair, her laugh. She's stunning. Then of course Ian drives right beside me, and offers me a ride.

_Great!_ I thought, _Now I have to make conversation to take my mind off things._

"Hey Felix!" Anthony calls from the back. I give him a wave and settle in the passenger seat.

"You're not walking with Marzia today?" Ian asked as he started up the car again.

"Uh..I guess not. We never met up." We- Marzia and I- always walk together. She lives a block or two away, so she knocks on my door every morning. I didn't notice she didn't until Ian brought it up. "I guess she's sick."

The car got loud quick. There was laughter, yelling and rocking out to the occasional song. I never thought of Cry. Then we pulled up to the school grounds. My stomach dropped as we parked. We were inching closer to first period. Closer to P.E. Closer to Cry.

I walked inside with Ian and Anthony, butterflies in my stomach. I walked off the the west wing, telling them I'd see them later. I drummed by fingers against the lockers, reading the numbers as I passed.

"209...210...211...212...213.."

I reached my locker. Locker number 214. I tried to open my locker. The lock is old and I always have troubles with it.

"C'mon you stupid lock!" I started rattling the damn thing. Finally, it unlocked.

"Stupid thing." I said under my breath. I opened up my locker and a piece of paper fell out. I picked up the note.

_Hey friend! You're invited to my party on the 25th. Hope you can make it._

_~Cryoatic_

I stood there in awe. He knew my locker? I looked around the hallway and saw only a few people with the same size note. I looked on the back and his address was written.

_Cry's house, eh?_ I grinned. _This is going to be interesting._

***I know there is a grammar mistake in the beginning. But it kept changing it back. So, yeah. Sorry about that.***


	4. Chapter 4

Why does he make me feel this way? Why does he make my stomach flip when he locks eyes with mine? Why did I make myself go to that party, only to get the worst heart break ever?

On the night of the party I looked myself in the mirror. I was swearing a black muscle shirt with a blue and white button up, grey-blue jeans, and my normal shoes. My hair was brushed to a nice wave, gelled in place. Not too casual and not too formal. Perfect. I did one last quick look over and practically ran out the door. I hopped into my 1997 Honda and just sat there. Was I rushing to get there? I guess so. I thumbled with my keys, trying to get them into the ignition.

Suddenly, there was a rattling on the passenger side window. I shrieked and I heard familiar laughter. I turned to see Marzia laughing her butt off. She was wearing a beautiful blue-green dress. It looked ago silting stunning on her. And yet, I didn't feel the spark I used to feel when she dressed up. I forced a smile and a bit of a laugh and unlocked the passenger door.

"Why so jumpy?" She grinned as she buckled her seatbelt. I'd forgotten she was invited to the party, and I promised to drive her.

"Lost in thought. You look nice." She smiled and blushed a little.

"You, too."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

We drove in silence for a while. She turned on the radio and Call Me Maybe came on. Of course we had to jam out together. After the song was done, we laughed our butts off. I looked at her for a moment. She really is beautiful. I don't know why I was second-guessing our relationship.

Then we drove into the driveway of his house.

My stomach dropped almost instantly as I set the gear into park. Marzia undid her seatbelt, and got out of the car. She turned and looked at me through the passenger window. I just sat there, my hand still on the gear shift.

"Felix," she held her head at a slight angle. "What are you waiting for? Let's see everyone!"

"O-oh yeah. Yeah, okay."

We walked to the house, hand in hand. Marzia knocked on the door with that beautiful smile and her face. She noticed me staring at her and grinned. The door opened and a white face stared at us. Marzia screamed and hid behind me. Familiar laughter came from behind the white face. I looked at the face closely and I saw it was a mask.

"Boo." Said the masked person. I grinned and took off the white mask. Cry was there, laughing while taking his glasses out of his pocket.

"Cry! That was not funny!" Marzia pouted.

"Hehe, sorry Marzia. Come on in guys. Everyone is already here."

*Sooo sorry about the super long wait guys. My life is...indecent right now. I kinda rage quit trying to write. I had my musical showing all of last week, and on Saturday I have my first roller derby game so please don't expect another chapter until next week. Sorry again guys (._. ')


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cry said everyone was already there and he was damn right. I saw Anthony and Ian trying to get with Jenna for the umpteenth time. Toby was in the centre of a group of people, all of them chanting "_Chug! Chug! Chug!_". Even the weird kid Shane was here. He was in the corner talking to Joey.

_They could be a cute couple_, I thought as I walked past. _Wait-what the hell? I'm making gay couples in my mind now?_

I must of been looking at them weirdly because Shane gave me the stink eye and said something to Joey, who then turned to look at me with disgust.

"Felix. It's not polite to stare." Marzia scolded me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the grinding teenagers, and towards where Cry was leading us. He lead us into what seemed like a family room. Inside, there where some people I didn't know. They must of been Cry's friends, judging by the way they greeted him. Cry turned to us, smiling.

"Guys, this is Felix and his girlfriend, Marzia." My stomach dropped at the word _girlfriend_.

"Hi," Marzia grinned. I waved.

"This is Russ, Red, Minx, Snake and Raven." He pointed each one individually, but they all kind of gestured a hello at the same time.

"_Ahem_," a boy in the corner cleared his throat, annoyed.

"And that's Scott, but just call him Jund." Glad to be introduced, Jund grinned.

"Now," clapping his hands together, Jund walked into the centre of the room. "Shall we begin the game?"

"What game?" I asked.

"No, no. Go grab more people." Red rolled her eyes. "It'll be more fun that way."

"Um, guys-"

"Like who? Justine? Tyler? _Pfft_, like that's going to happen."

"Guys, what are you-"

"Can we just play already?" Minx giggled.

"_What game?_" I guess I shouted, because everyone was staring at me like some loon.

Cry turned to me, blushing ever so slightly, smiling that half smile that makes my heart want to burst. "Well, Spin the Bottle."

Suddenly, this party wasn't such a good idea anymore.

**A/N;  
Aha! It's back and lamer than ever! This chapter isn't as well written or as long as I wanted it to be, but it will get better, I swear!  
I really want to thank you guys for the 1000+ views! It may not seem like much to some, but it's absolutely brilliant for me! And of course, thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys give me. It honestly really means a lot. Stay amazing you guys, and see you next chapter. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"S-spin the _what?_" I stammered. I glanced at Marzia for help. She was looking at me, a sparkle in her eyes. "Ooh! I've never played spin the bottle before!" She grabbed my hand in excitement. "Do you mind if we play? Nothing will mean anything, right?"

"Um," I nervously looked around the room. Everyone was looking-almost judging me. "Right. We can play. Why not?"

"Great!" Cry clapped his hands together. "Get in a circle everybody. Russ, you got the bottle?"

Russ lifted a plastic soda bottle in response. "Awesome," Cry gave a thumbs up to him.

We sat in the centre of the room- Marzia on my left, Raven on my right. Next to Raven sat Jund, and next to him was Cry. Beside Cry was Red, then Russ. Snake was after Russ, and in between Snake and Mariza, was Minx. The circle was complete. Sweat slid down my forehead as Russ put down the bottle. "Who's first?"

All eyes went to Marzia and I. I noticed Cry was looking more at me than Marzia, and our eyes met. I felt my face burn, and I looked away.

"I'll go first!" Marzia said cheerfully. I felt my face instantly cool down and I looked at her.

_Thank you,_ I thought. As if she read my mind, she smiled. I watched her hand reach for the bottle. With a flick of the wrist, the bottle furiously began spinning. Soon, the bottle slowed to a stop. The tip of the bottle was pointed at Snake. As if nothing was wrong with this, he leaned over towards Marzia. Closer, and closer, their faces were inches apart. Finally their lips met. Something was wrong though. I didn't care. I couldn't care less if they kissed, heck if they did more than kiss. I don't know why I didn't, I just didn't care. Everyone cheered.

Marzia pulled herself away, blushing. She glanced at me, as if asking if I was okay, asking if I wanted us to stop playing. I should of stopped. I could have a beautiful relationship with Marzia if I stopped. But I didn't. I gave her a reinsuring smile. The game continued.

A few more rounds flew by. I guess they played this game often, because they were so comfortable with each other. As the game progressed, we got comfortable too. Completely by luck, Marzia actually landed on me twice. It was my turn once again. I reached for the bottle. I spun it clockwise. Time seemed to slow down. I had a terrible thought.

_Let it be Cry. Please._

It continued to spin.

_No, don't! Whatever you do, do __**not**__ land on Cry!_

The bottle started to slow down.

_Please!_

It spun, slower and slower.

_No!_

My hearted pounded a mile a minute. The bottle became to slow stop. It seemed like it was going to land on Red, which was fine, I had kissed her when she spun and landed on me. I sighed with relief. It looked like nothing bad was going to happen.

I was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

The bottle spun past Red, and landed on Cry.

**A/N;  
Ooooooh! Drama bomb! Not actually. I bet you guys saw this coming （≧∇≦）****How unoriginal can I get? Anyway, it looks like I'm going to be update more often, so keep an eye out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I stared at the bottle, unable to understand just what happened. The room was eerily silent. My face burning, I looked up at Cry. His head was down, his hair covering his eyes. From what I could see, he was a deep shade of red. I looked around the circle. Everyone had the exact facial expression on; shock. I don't think a dude has landed on a dude before, and they didn't know how to react. Marzia turned towards me, her big brown eyes wide.

"I-" I shut my mouth. What was I going to say? 'I'm sorry for spinning it too hard?' 'I want to do it, what about you Cry?' That last one was _never_ going to be said in my life. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I'll just spin again," a hand stopped mine before I could touch the bottle. I followed the arm to the owner of the hand. I blushed furiously at the sight of Cry looking at me with his honest blue eyes, hidden behind frames. "There's no point," Cry was still a deep red.

"What do you..."

"The game's done, the mood is...off." He looked uncomfortable. But he was right. Just a few moments ago, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Now, everyone just seemed like they wanted to leave and never return.

I looked down at my hand to see his was still atop of mine. Quickly, I pulled my hand away.

"So, um...I'm going to go...that _waaay_..." Minx awkwardly shifted out of the room, Raven and Russ close behind. Soon, everyone just made excuses up to leave. After a short while it was just Cry, Marzia and myself. Marzia mumbled something about getting us some drinks, leaving me alone with Cry.

For a while we just stood there, not sure of what to say to each other. Every once in a while we'd look at each other, then quickly back to the floor. Out of nowhere, Cry just started giggling to himself. I looked at him like he was crazy, unsure of what was happening, which made him laugh even harder. I guess he just has that type of laugh that's contagious, because within seconds I was laughing just as hard with him. We stood there laughing and laughing, unable to stop. I didn't even know what was so funny, or why it was, but it was funny all the same. At some point we were laughing so hard, Cry had tears streaming down his face, and that made it even funnier. Marzia walked in, confused about what was so funny.

"Why are you guys laughing so hard?" She looked at both of us. "What's so funny?" We had managed to compress our laughter into small sinkers, but something about her asking was just hilarious. She stood there bewildered with two red cups in hand. She placed one on a nearby table, and left us to our inside joke.

We laughed for about another six minutes, it dying down as time went on. I leaned against the table, grabbed the cup and took a gulp.

"What _was_ so funny?" I said between gasps and giggles.

Cry turned to me with a big, goofy grin on his face. "That."

"I still don't quite understand,"

"The whole thing," he empathized 'whole' with his arms. "The game, the idea, the bottle." He looked at me. "You landing on me."

"Heehe.._yee-aah_.." I took a sip to avoid eye contact. "It's kind of odd you know,"

"What do you mean?" Cry turned to me, eyes questioning me.

"Well," I shifted my weight onto my other foot. "That there's a larger number of guys playing most of the time right?"

"Right,"

"Then how is this the first time a dude landed on a dude?"

Cry went silent. I couldn't read his face too well; was it confusion or interest? Then out of the blue, he started to laugh again. I grinned, I couldn't help it. His laugh is just so...adorable.

"You're right. That's totally weird." He looked at me, his eyes locking with mine. They almost looked...sad, I guess. I shrugged it off.

"C'mon, let's go actually socialize."

**A/N;  
'Sup. So here's some updates on my life right now. I have recently gotten the lead role in my schools play, which means I won't be writing as oft-AHAHA WHO AM I KIDDING? I only write in the middle of the night ;) Though it may be a little delayed. Just a heads up. Oh-and before I forget, thank you guys so much for the almost 1500 views! Not to mention the favs and follows. It honestly means a lot! 3**


End file.
